Maximum Ride The End or is it?
by Love4Lust
Summary: So they destoryed Itex and everything else....or they THOUGHT they did. read please : first MR fanfic and i think its not too bad soo review tell me how to make my writing better. read through that first paragraph promise itll get better : lol


**A/N hey this is my first Maximum Ride fanfic sooo review please :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the flock JP does**

**ENJOY! :D  
**

Fang Point of view

We had just defeated Itex and saved the world and we now free to day as we liked. The Day had been fine, the flock and I had decided to visit France again cause (1) Total could go in the restaurants and (2) Nudge and Angel liked the clothes there and wanted to go shopping. We were heading to Rhode Island where we would rest for a while then continue through the Atlantic Ocean. I looked down to see we were just flying over New York. Even though it was past midnight the city was flooded with lights. I felt a pair of eyes on me and I turned to see Max looking at me with her sparkling brown eyes. She blushed when she felt me looking and turned away, looking at the rest of the flock. I followed her gaze seeing Nudge and Angel flying next to each other talking about a band they had heard. Something called the Jonas Brothers? I turned and saw Gazzy and Iggy murmuring softly to themselves, Iggy had and evil grin on his face that he was trying to wipe off but failed miserably to. Well I guess it was same old same o- I heard a buzzing sound and turned to see a big gray cloud of wings flying with great speed towards us.

"Get ready guys!" Max commanded, "Flyboys! Spread apart! Gazzy, Iggy 10 o'clock, go down below me! Nudge to my right Angel above Fang my left!"

Nudge and Angel stopped talking immediately and went to their spots. Iggy and Gazzy flew down and turned to face the un-wanted crowd. I flew to the nearest one and punched him square in the chest with all my strength. I heard a crunch and looked down. My knuckles were broken. I cursed softly and saw that three more flyboys had joined the first one. I punched them too, but ended up with both knuckles broken and a broken ankle from trying to kick them. It was hopeless. I looked over and saw Max, she had both of her knuckles broken as well, but she still fought until her knuckles were bleeding. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flyboy try and sneak up behind her.

"Max!" I yelled, "Behind you!"

She spun around, but it was too late. The flyboy had already reached her and punched her right in between her wings, a soft spot, her eyes fluttered and her wings buckled around her and she started falling. I yelled her name hoping to wake her. I tried to fly to her and catch her, but the flyboys circled around me blocking me from an escape. I thought of jumping but when I looked down I saw flyboys down there too, and above. Then suddenly the Flyboys looked down and I followed their gaze just in time to see a streak of blond disappear into clouds.

_ANGEL! Help her! Get Iggy! _I yelled in my mind. She looked over at me then down at Max and gasped, she closed her eyes and half a second later Iggy had darted down and caught Max who was still unconscious. I couldn't believe it. Max. She was so close to the ground, only 10 feet. I was 10 feet short of losing her forever. My heart was pounding in my chest and it felt like it was going to burst out, but I had to hide it. No one could know the feelings I had for Max. No one at all.

The Flyboys had left once they saw Max disappear under the clouds. So we all found a clearing nestled in the trees, and started flying down. I told Nudge, Gazzy and Angel to go find a town close by and get some food. I handed them Max's credit card which we found when we were down in New York trying to find the institute. That seemed like 10 lifetimes ago even though I knew it was only a few months. We sat in the clearing Max's head on my lap. I stroked her hair over and over whispering her name. Iggy had gone in the woods looking for firewood. I heard a rustle in the woods, like footsteps and I thought it was just Iggy. Then I realized no one of the flock, especially Iggy, could walk _that_ loud.

**A/N hey I hoped you enjoy :) read on it gets better and I _will_ update :)**

**soon oooh cliffhanger lol  
**


End file.
